Twisted Secrets
by RubedoFan
Summary: My Xenosaga 3 Prediction. What happens to Junior when he finally finds out where Doctor Yuriev or should we say “who is Doctor Yuriev as?” Why did Albedo say beware of Nigredo’s shadow? Read to find out. JxM, AxS, CxKM, ZiggyxJuli?
1. Prologue

Twisted Secrets

By RubedoFan

Summary: This is the prologue, where Wilhiem starts it off with vague sentences that hints some crucial information and goes into what the Kukai Foundation people have been up to that of course leads to something more shocking. Read to find out what that is!

Disclaimer: WHY! Why couldn't I own Xenosaga. Anyway… I don't own Xenosaga no matter how much I wish. –Goes to the guy that owns Xenosaga- Can I at least own Rubedo? –gets kicked out- Phooey!

Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic for the public… so, be easy on me? ;; No tomatoes or pies flying?

Prologue: Incomplete Assumptions

----Wilhiem's Office----

Wilhiem in his usual business suit and in his office, standing in front of a window- looking out to space aboard the Dammerung. He spoke in his usual small voice, but always with his face that seemed to show curiosity.

Wilhiem: The Zohar, Abel's Ark, the Gnosis, Yeshua, Voyager, and UDO…

He turned to his desk, sitting down with his left hand in a small fist under his chin being propped up by his left arm's elbow with his other arm, lying directly below the small fist on the desk's marble surface. His maroon eyes reflected the spinning sphere that was called Order. (I can't remember the name . ) Wilhiem than closed his eyes and gave a discomforting smile.

Wilhiem: What will they do when they discover some of their allies might actually be their foes…?

----Durandal----

Junior: ALBY! COME BACK HERE! THAT ISN'T A CHEW TOY! –Chasing after Alby, his dog-

A familiar boy of 4"7 and wearing a reed trench coat that was customized, having one word engraved on its collar behind the person who wears it: JR. Junior, also known as Rubedo, still appeared to be a 12 year-old, but was actually 28 years-old. He was not the illegitimate son of Gaignun Kukai, yet the older brother of Gaignun Kukai- A.K.A Nigredo.

It had only been three weeks since he had killed his younger brother, Albedo, but as you could see he wasn't mourning anymore- more like…

Mary Godwin, his personal aide was besides Junior, running after his dog, who had somehow gotten a hold of one of Junior's Pistols. She scolded Junior in her accented voice.

Mary: Little Master! A dog with a gun in his mouth is not a good mix! How could you do such a thighaaaahhhh!

Mary tripped on Alby, who let out a yelp as a bullet was shot from the pistol in the dog's mouth.

Junior: Alby! –Stops at his tracks, watching the bullet fly, not noticing his dog running, but soon learned where the dog was- Damn…

The bullet had nearly shot Gaignun, who had just gotten out of the room that was straight ahead from the hallway they were in. Luckily, the bullet only hit one thread of his hair and made a nice hole on the wall. Gaignun didn't seem troubled. He remained calm throughout the whole event and got the dog with his hands, getting the gun out of its mouth.

Mary: -got up- Oh no! –Looks at Junior- I told you that wasn't a good mix!

Junior: -Goes up to his brother that soon put down the dog and was handed his gun, thanking his brother with a hurt voice- Thanks…

Gaignun let out a silent sigh with not opening his mouth, but through his nose. He put a hand on Junior's shoulder and told him.

Gaignun: Don't worry about it.

Gaignun then walked away after giving his normal cool smile and headed down the hallway with Mary going with him, chances are back to the bridge. Junior sighed and looked up to the ceiling. Junior then closed his eyes, shaking off the terrible thought he had.

Junior: He's not going anywhere, anytime soon! –Looks at the gun covered in drool as well as some teeth marks- DARN IT!

Suddenly, Junior heard his brother through their mental link.

Gaignun: _You better come to the bridge immediately._

Junior: Why? _Did Alby manage to find ANOTHER of my guns lying around? Dog Accident? Can it- _

Gaignun: _No. It's a message from Doctor Yuriev._

Junior: _Be right there! _ -Hurries to the bridge-

----To be continued----

Author's Note: How was that? Please tell me what you think! ;; I hope it wasn't too bad!


	2. Chapter 1

Twisted Secrets

By RubedoFan

Disclaimer: -cries- I don't –sniffle- own Xenosaga! –Cries like nuts until someone offers her a handkerchief- Thank you. Now let's get rolling!

Summary: To recap, there was some talking with Wilhiem alone and then some playful Dog action with the Kukai Faculty until Doctor Yuriev sent them a message. In this one: chapter one, which is obviously longer as it introduces everyone else and continuous with the Kukai Folks.

Author's Note: I edited the Prologue a bit as I found a mistake that most people would have missed and some weird square thingies that kept appearing.

Reviews: Thanks for the reviews! XD I really am grateful. Now, I feel pretty confident to see this to the end! I hope the Fanfic is to your liking.

Chapter One

----Durandal----

Junior made his way to the Bridge and as he ran, put the pistol in its respectful holster. When he got there, the message was already in play, but something wasn't right. There was no sound of a voice. It was as if it was on mute.

Junior: Is something wrong with the audio?

Shelly: -Decoding the Wavelength the message was being played on- someone had hacked the message earlier. I can't trace who the hacker was, but it left a good leak of information.

Gaignun: -Thinking to himself with no one in his mind- _It appears I was reckless on my attempt to destroy the audio on the message…_

Junior: What does the information hold?

Mary: -Happily speaks- we really hit the jackpot on this one! It's the location of where this message was made!

Gaignun: What is it?

Junior: The suspense is killing me! –Playfully growls-

Shelly: -Answers coolly- Master Gaignun, Little Master… we have luckily got the location of where this message was made.

Junior: -looks at Gaignun who looked back- … -turns to Mary and Shelly- Let's set a course to that place at once.

Mary: Aw! Little Master and his REAL father finally reunited!

Junior: Mary…

Mary: Yes?

Junior: You do know this goes the same for Gaignun? –Sticks out his tongue- you'll need his blessing to marry Gaignun here.

Mary: -Steams fires away, out of her ears- Little Master, you're never too old to spank!

Gaignun: -Heads to his office- …

Junior: -Turns to Gaignun- Where are you going? We'll be there in a matter of minutes.

Gaignun: I need to get something from my room and prepare getting out of here when going to that location. We "were" after all suppose to be going to the foundation.

Junior: It's not like you had any calls from your political lovers or something. –Tries to joke-

Gaignun: I never knew you kept up with my personal life. –Waves his hand as he leaves- Tell me when we get there.

Shelly: We're there.

Gaignun: -Slaps his hand that was in the air at his face, sighing at how ironic that was-

Junior: I guess you'll have to "prepare" quickly and get whatever you needed.

Gaignun: I suppose so.

Gaignun went down the hallway as Junior followed up, leaving Mary and Shelly in the bridge.

Shelly: Do you think it is all right for Master Gaignun to go? This is peculiar to have him go off the bridge like this.

Mary: -not thinking rationally- Oh come on, they're about to meet up with their father!

Shelly: -sighs in dismay and continues working-

----In Gaignun's Quarters----

Throughout their way there, there was absolute silence, but in their mental link, there was a lot of conversation going on.

Gaignun: _…_

Junior: _You're pretty content and somewhat eager to get to go check out the place._

Gaignun: _-Small and short chuckle, playing along and not telling his part on the message- it's best to keep calm in something that appears not to be right._

Junior: _Right, it is strange for Doctor Yuriev to have left what could possibly be his current location._

Gaignun: _And I am not eager as-_

Junior: _Gaignun?_

Doctor Yuriev was beginning to rise from the back of Gaignun's mind… it was beginning to interrupt his powers in communicating with Junior. Gaignun quickly blocked their mental link and put one of his hands, clutching his head.

Junior: Gaignun? –Becoming concerned- is something wrong?

Gaignun: -thinking to himself- _Why now? Not now… ugh…_

Junior: Gaignun!

Gaignun shook his head and then looked to Junior.

Gaignun: I apologize. It's just a headache. It'll be gone in a few.

Junior: -looks at him with suspicion and then turns to a hallway that'd lead to Ziggy's quarters- It may be Doctor Yuriev, but it's not worth risking your health as it'll just make it harder than it is. I can always ask the Old Man.

Gaignun: Fresh air is the best way to get rid of headaches Junior and anyhow, have you already forgotten that the Cyborg, Ziggy had been called out and went to do a mission from Doctor Mizrahi?

Junior: -Slaps his face- I can't believe I did!

----Flashback: just a couple days ago----

Junior had his legs propped up at one of the stations that usually a 100-series was in, but was empty at the moment as he zoomed out, looking to the ceiling that was of a marvelous feature in the bridge until the elevator to the bridge made its hiss noise as someone had come up. Junior wasn't curious, but as soon as he heard the first couple of steps he asked.

Junior: Need something, Ziggy?

The Cyborg in his usual blue long-sleeve shirt that appeared to be a uniform of some sort and his Cyborg-like legs and blond hair, blue eyes appearance came to Junior- ready to spear. Junior moved his head, to see the Cyborg who began to answer.

Ziggy: Doctor Mizrahi has requested me for assistance and it concerns MOMO. I will be gone for an unknown time span.

Junior: What kind of mission is it?

Ziggy: It's to be MOMO's bodyguard throughout her stay on the Dammerung for classified work.

Junior: Okay, tell MOMO I send my regards. –Ziggy nodded and went on his way-

----End of Flashback----

----Dammerung---- (Couple of days to the time with Junior & Gaignun)

(Sorry for the confusion)

Ziggy met up with Doctor Mizrahi at Second Miltia, who had MOMO with her. He had been dropped off by a small ship that was supplied by the Durandal, which returned shortly after dropping off Ziggy.

Juli: I'm glad you made it Ziggy.

MOMO: Ziggy!

Ziggy: Hello MOMO, Juli. It's nice to see you two.

Juli with MOMO headed into a vehicle with Ziggy following. They hopped into the car with Juli and MOMO in the opposing Ziggy.

Ziggy: What is MOMO's duty on the Dammerung if I may ask?

Juli: It is…

----To be continued----

Author's Note: First chapter done and MOMO with Ziggy has made their entrance. I hope the characters aren't too OOC. Please R & R!

Next Time: So what's going this "classified duty" that MOMO has to do on the Dammerung and is Doctor Yuriev going to pop into the scene during Junior's presence? Is Shion and the rest of the main cast going to pop onto the stage in this coming chapter? Please stay tune to find out!


	3. Chapter 2

Twisted Secrets

By RubedoFan

Disclaimer: Don't own Xenosaga as much as I wish! –Grumbles-

Recap: Junior and Gaignun are heading to the location where Doctor Yuriev sent the message to see if he is there, but trouble seems to be rising as Ziggy meets up with MOMO and Juli Mizrahi beforehand. (Confusing yes- so let's get this over with )

Author's note: Thanks as always to the reviews! Thank you for the tip Lady Nightmare. I was kind of iffy on what Ziggy was called by Juli as Juli did use it on the end, but Ziggy was like "I am now known as Ziggurat 8," etc. I think you're right on that one. Well, here's the next volume of Twisted Secrets!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two

----Dammerung----

Juli: a mission requested of Vector's CEO- Wilhiem. He is requesting for MOMO's observational capabilities into researching about Abel's Ark. As much as I know about this Abel's Ark, it is a structure that is not a gnosis, but a gnosis at the same time. Skipping the specific information on Abel's Ark as you may find out the truth about Abel's Ark yourselves, it will chances are be very dangerous. It'd be more reassuring to me if you kept watch over her for me.

Ziggy: I understand. In other words we are heading to the Dammerung?

Juli: -nods- was Rubedo all right with you leaving abruptly?

Ziggy: Yes and after all, he can take care of himself. Speaking about him –turns to MOMO- he told me to send his regards to you MOMO.

MOMO: -smiles- how is Junior and everyone else on the Durandal.

Ziggy: Junior is doing quite well –thinking of Junior's periods of time of just spacing out- while everyone else is doing very well.

MOMO: As well as my sisters?

Juli: -Ziggy nodded and Juli spoke- I apologize for the abruption, but you will be going to the Dammerung after this.

Ziggy: I see.

MOMO: We'll get to see Shion!

Ziggy smiled and looked to Juli, who appeared to have done the same after seeing MOMO's anxiousness of seeing an old friend. It had been only two weeks, but it seemed to be an eternity away from good friends such as Shion, KOS-MOS, chaos, and the others.

Shortly after, Ziggy and MOMO got off the car, but her mother kissed MOMO on the forehead before the car door closed.

Juli: Take care MOMO and you as well Ziggy.

The door closed as the two headed toward the port, where a gigantic ship waited.

Ziggy: This is quite the event.

MOMO: Really?

Ziggy: A ship like the Dammerung stopping at a port like this is quite rare as they have a personal port elsewhere. I guess this was closer and be faster for them as it for us or via versa.

MOMO: Oh.

Soon afterward they made it aboard the Dammerung, where they were greeted by many people, but among them were….

MOMO: SHION!

Shion: -has Allen following her- Hello MOMO! How are you doing? It feels like it has been ages since we last saw each other when it really is only two weeks! –Turns to Ziggy- it's been awhile to you too Ziggy.

Ziggy: Same to you Shion. How is KOS-MOS?

Shion: Ah… -covers her face with a hand-

Allen: She's going… under maintenances and Chi-

Shion: -eyes Allen- It's Shion now, Allen?

Ziggy and MOMO: -blinks-

Shion: -reddens with Allen following up- it's nothing and uh- -Wilhiem comes-

Wilhiem: I apologize for my tardiness. I see that the crew has welcomed you with a warm greeting to our ship, the Dammerung.

MOMO: Thank you and it is all right. You must have been busy by emergency work.

Wilhiem: -chuckles- True, true. –Turns to Shion- Chief Shion, if it isn't a problem, may you escort Ms. MOMO and I believe, Mr. "Ziggy" to their quarters. –Turns to them again- we'll talk about the classified business after you have settled in. You can come to my office, whenever you are ready.

Wilhiem then left and Shion started to escort them to their quarters, but shortly after they went to Wilhiem's office… or more like…

----The Antechamber to Wilhiem's office----

Ziggy and MOMO entered the antechamber to Wilhiem's office, where this time, he was there to greet them.

Wilhiem: Thank you for coming.

Ziggy: The pleasure is ours. So what is the important of this duty that MOMO must take on?

Wilhiem: We would like to the most accurate data from studying the Abel's Ark in the shortest amount of time as we do not know how long this Calm before the storm will last. –Leads them to a window, where they looked into space- we might not see even another month at tops. –Turns to them- that is why we requested for your assistance, MOMO and for yours as well for her safety, Mr. Ziggy.

MOMO: I understand. I will do my best.

Wilhiem smiled and in a few days, they reached the fleet that awaited- surrounding Abel's Ark meanwhile…

----Message's Location----

(Everything is now on the same time)

Junior and Gaignun made their way off the Durandal and into what appeared to be an abandoned colony.

Gaignun: -Handgun in hand- Dr. Yuriev never seems to run out of secret, abandoned places.

Junior: -Pistols at hand- enough talking, let's go and greet him! –Charges in-

Gaignun crutched his head and his brown/black hair gave a sudden glow into turning blond, but it soon faded as he shook his head as if whatever it was would get off of his head. He soon followed after Junior.

As they walked in, they found it to be operational and recently used, but still the lights were at minimum use… seemingly to keep its appearance as an "abandoned, unused" colony. There were a few monsters, but they made it to the final hallway to the main room…

Junior: I can already say, he is either here and left those monsters "hoping desperately" not for us to make it or he hasn't been keeping up with cleaning this place.

Gaignun was about to answer, but throughout their stay his hair was beginning to glow and turn more and more blond-like as they preceded… this might have been a bad idea.

Junior: Gaignun?

Gaignun shook it off and choked to make it seem he was just having problems with the environment.

Gaignun: I'm here.

Junior: -Enters the final room without looking at Gaignun to check- you're beginning to worry me, Gaignun…

----Durandal----

Shelly: …

Mary: How are they doing, Shelly?

Shelly: They are- -Beam of some sort is fired at them and the ship is nearly to tip-side- Report!

100-series: Battleship spotted at 3 o' clock.

Another 100-series: Markings show it is a U-TIC battleship.

Shelly: I knew this was a bit on the fishy side.

100-series: An entire fleet has appeared behind us- no, have surrounded us. What do you want us to do?

The U-TIC fleet became known as they fired continuously at the Durandal.

Shelly: We have to retreat!

Mary: WHAT? Little Master and Master Gaignun are still in there! We can't leave- -Another blast was delivered-

100-series: Our shields are now down to 0. We have to retreat before receiving any more damage.

Shelly: We have no choice. –Contacts Junior and Gaignun- Little Master and Master Gaignun, the Durandal has to retreat. The U-TIC Organization seems to have spotted us. We'll come back for you ASAP.

Gaignun: Under- -hiccup- stood.

Junior: Darn… come as soon as you can then.

Shelly then ordered the 100-series with her sister to return to the Foundation for repairs, but as they tried to escape… the U-TIC managed to use a cannon of some sort that destroyed the Durandal into two separate parts.

----Looking out of a window in the final room----

Junior: -looking with his Face pressed, expressing terrified- Mary! Shelly! Gaignun! Look! Gaignun? –Turns to see what his younger brother is doing-

When Junior turned a person in the same suit of his brother greeted him, but with blue eyes and blond hair with a pair of glasses, it was no one other than…

Junior: It- -gasp and falls-

Doctor Yuriev shot Junior with Gaignun's handgun, with the bullet aimed to Junior's right side of his chest. The doctor smiled evilly and all went dark.

----Dammerung----

MOMO and Ziggy were heading to the bridge with Shion and Allen following. They had been summoned by Wilhiem to see the Abel's Ark from the Bridge, but when they stepped in…

Lady working at the bridge: We're receiving an SOS from the Durandal!

Captain of the Dammerung: What? The Kukai battleship?

Shion: What's going on here?

Captain: -Looks at Shion with narrowed eyes- Stay out of our business. –Goes back into talking to the lady, but then-

Wilhiem: What is with all the panic?

Captain: -Turns to Wilhiem- Sir! We have just received an SOS from the Durandal.

Wilhiem: I see… ask one of the Federation ships to help the Kukai Foundation in whatever trouble.

Captain: Understood sir! –Tells it to the lady-

Among the main cast…

Allen: The Durandal?

MOMO: Junior…

Shion: We have to go and rescue them.

Ziggy: MOMO and I cannot leave as she has a duty to perform with the Abel's Ark.

Shion: … -Determine expression-

Allen: Oh no… -Head faces down to the ground- Not…again…

MOMO and Ziggy: -confused-

----Elsa----

chaos: Captain.

Matthews: What is it? –Turns to chaos with Tony and Hammer looking as well-

chaos: We are receiving an SOS from the Durandal.

Matthews: -Alarmed- Where is the Durandal?

chaos: Thirty light-years from our present location in an abandoned colony called: Bizarre.

Matthews: -Turns to Tony- Tony-

Tony: Already on it. –Sets a course to Bizarre-

----To be continued----

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait. I hope this one goes okay. I was pretty much busy. Please R & R!

Next Time: What happened to Junior and Gaignun? Is everyone okay on the Durandal? What is Shion plotting that seems to be of no good? Will the Elsa crew make it before the Federation?


	4. Chapter 3

Twisted Secrets

By RubedoFan

Disclaimer: I don't own Xenosaga no matter how many times I haggled with the owner of it. –Sighs- (Maybe I shouldn't have gone below a dollar)

Recap: Junior and Gaignun reach the final room, where they witnessed the destruction of the Durandal as a U-TIC Fleet attacked it mercilessly. Unfortunately though, Junior had trouble brewing behind him. Meanwhile, Shion, Ziggy and MOMO have made it to Abel's Ark on the Dammerung, but like the Elsa, they received an SOS from the Durandal.

Author's Note: No more plans until August 4 for me, so you should see the chapters coming somewhat fast. Thanks for the reviews like always. It makes it my day and encourages me more to write. Now onto what's next.

--------------------------------------------------

Chapter Three

----Dammerung----

(Later, after the commotion on the bridge- in an empty part of the ship)

Allen: I guess, that dream of yours with Nephilim wasn't actually a dream of pure fantasy.

MOMO: Nephilim? What did she say this time? Is something bad going to happen to the people of the Kukai Foundation?

Shion: -Sighs- it's hard to say as her voice was either muted from my mind, but the entire event seemed to take the words out of her mouth.

Ziggy: What was the event?

Shion: The person you called "Voyager" was ordering a… "Monster" of some sort and Gaignun was screaming to you, Ziggy to not hurt the "Monster."

Ziggy: Describe this monster.

Shion: Wings of red and appeared to be nothing more but a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, and-

Ziggy: I see. Let's get going.

MOMO: How are we going to get off the Dammerung?

Allen: You'll see…

Shion was already walking down the hallway with Ziggy right behind her and soon Allen followed, leaving MOMO following last, but soon catching up to Ziggy.

Shion led them into an Elevator and hacked it with her handheld, and while she was at it, she input the code to wake up KOS-MOS. The elevator's light flickered as Shion gain control over the elevator and made it go down to the forbidden area of the Dammerung like before.

Allen: -Sigh- here we go again…

MOMO: Again?

Allen: She snuck out of the Dammerung once before with the same plan and succeeded. We were very lucky that we didn't get fired, all thanks to Wilhiem. Though on this go round, I have a feeling we won't be getting out this easily-

Shion: That is why I called KOS-MOS.

Allen: -Hand slaps his face- Argh…

The elevator stopped at what appeared to be the lowest level and they charged out, heading down the hallway that was dark, but then…

Soldier: Stop right there!

Shion: Great.

Soldier: Shion Uzuki please return to your department at once and resume your post. You are not allowed on this restricted area.

KOS-MOS: Please step aside or else, we will be forced to cause unneeded harm.

Soldier: I am warning you. –Points his laser rifle-

Ziggy did a Cyber Kick on the soldier, who was instantly knocked out.

MOMO: Ziggy! –Shocked-

Ziggy: We better be on our way. A minute can be a minute too late.

Shion: -Nods- Let's get going. The Dinah should be just ahead.

Allen: Whoa! Wait a second, the Dinah only has two seats available if not including the one KOS-MOS immediately takes to pilot the A.M.G.S and there are five of us!

KOS-MOS: There is storage room on the Dinah that can leave the other two people.

Shion: We can handle our "assigned seats" later. We have to get there first!

They then continued on their way, handling some more soldiers and robots, but soon enough reached the Dinah. Inside the Dinah, Allen with Ziggy stayed in the cramped storage room on the Dinah, which was filled with the artillery- leaving barely any room.

Allen: -Clutches his head- Argh… why me?

Ziggy: It made since for the ladies to get the seats. It can get worse if one of them already had a cramp of some sort and-

Allen: AHHH! I don't even want to know! I didn't want to think about THOSE KIND of cramps.

KOS-MOS: Preparations complete. Are we ready for departure?

Shion: Yes.

MOMO: Setting coordinates to the last place the Durandal transmitted their SOS.

KOS-MOS: …

The Dinah forced its way out by firing at the gate that blocked and warped immediately when it was clear to do such an action, leaving the Dammerung and its crew quite mad but amazed by the stunning event.

Miyuki: Go Shion!

Captain: Damn that Shion Uzuki!

Wilhiem: -In his office, chuckling: watching them warp- what will you do when you discover your fellow ally is your enemy?

----Elsa----

Tony: Darn! There's a lot of U-TIC Battleships!

Hammer: I don't know how long we can dodge all these blasts and that beam of theirs nearly hit us!

Tony: -Steam comes out of his ears and fire burning in his eyes- is someone doubting my piloting abilities?

Hammer: Uh… -Nervously chuckles until…-

Matthews: -Hits Hammer on the head with his foot- Get back to work you slackers!

Hammer: OW! Right! Right! Understood!

chaos: Durandal spotted- two kilometers straight ahead.

Tony: Gotcha!

Tony made a severe turn and dodged all the firing with endless spins until they went behind some asteroids.

Tony: Yahoo! That was awesome!

Hammer: -Head down on his control panel- I feel sick…

Matthews: Get a grip Hammer! The job isn't done yet! –Kicks Hammer on the head again-

Hammer: OW! Okay! –Turns to chaos- how close are we now to the Durandal?

chaos: It depends on which part of the ship you want to know?

Tony: Which part? Whoa! Whoa! You mean it was obliterated?

chaos: -Pushing some buttons on his control panel- the Durandal appears to have been hit by the beam that threatened us earlier and was not prepared as their shield was completely down and survived critical casualties. The Durandal has been divided into two major parts.

Matthews: We better hurry and help them get their damage to a minimum.

Hammer: But it was-

Matthews: Knowing the Kukai Foundation, they have walls that block openings from the inside to Outer Space. The people are okay. Maybe a few went flying out by the terrible sanction of air going out, but needless to say, the majority is safe. Hammer, chaos, I want you two to get on the A.W.G.S.

Hammer: WHOA! Those haven't been used for quite some time due to the updated versions!

Matthews: I **ORDER** **YOU** to use the **A.W.G.S** to assist the people on the Durandal! Is that clear Hammer! –chaos already at the launch pad, boarding one of the A.W.G.S-

Hammer: Understood! –runs and bumps into the door, but quickly got up to meet up with chaos-

Shortly, Hammer and chaos were outside and contacted the Durandal.

chaos: This is chaos from the Elsa. Please contact as soon as possible for Hammer and myself to know you are all right.

Inside the Durandal, Mary got up from leaning on the wall and went to her sister's side as she responded to chaos.

Shelly: This is Shelly from the Durandal. Everyone on the bridge is all right as well as the half of the ship we are on, but the other half of the ship, we do not know their status. Please check on them first.

chaos: Understood. –turns to Hammer- You work on this side of the ship. I will go check on the other side.

Hammer: All right. Be careful now, chaos. We don't want to lose you at a time like this.

Hammer quickly went on with the damage, which was not as bad as Captain Matthews thought as it was minimal damage. Other than the previous cannon blows on the hull and all over the ship and that it was separated from the back of the ship, it was in good condition.

Meanwhile, chaos went to the other side, finding it quite hard to picture without the front as its two separate pieces that appeared to be wings for the Durandal- continuous twirled around the back of the ship. Like before, chaos contacted and found everyone was all right, but were panicking due to losing contact to the bridge suddenly.

Chaos told them to calm down as he contacted the Elsa.

Matthews: What is it?

chaos: We need more help Captain Matthews. In the present condition of the Durandal, we either drag it with our cable cords to the nearest port to get it repaired which is highly going to work that well, or we get a bigger ship to come and-

Tony: Captain!

Matthews: WHAT?

Tony: The U-TIC Fleet is being destroyed!

----Battlefield----

The Dinah, carrying KOS-MOS, Shion, MOMO, Ziggy, and Allen had arrived. KOS-MOS quickly dodged the rain of blasts like Tony, but returned the firepower, using X-Buster after stocking and headed toward the other ships.

Meanwhile inside…

Allen: AHHH!

Ziggy was sitting down like before, not moving an inch with his eyes closed- taking a nap while…

Allen: HOW CAN YA SLEEP THROUGH THIISSSS!

Allen was flying all over the storage room and soon into the piloting part of the Dinah.

Shion: Allen!

Allen: SA-SORRY!

Shion kissed him on the cheek and pushed him inside the storage once more, but this time locked it.

MOMO: Shion?

Shion: -Reddening- I'll- I'll explain later MOMO. –Talks to KOS-MOS- we better check on the Durandal. Leave the fleet to the Federation ship that is right on our tail.

KOS-MOS: Understood Shion.

The Dinah soon stopped firing and returned into evasive action… meeting up with chaos.

chaos: Long time no see, Shion and KOS-MOS. Ah, as well to you MOMO and I would reckon Ziggy is there with you.

Shion: How's the Durandal?

chaos: Everyone inside are all right even though the ship was divided into two segments, but we need to transport them out of the ship or else, the Elsa will end up dragging the two segments to the nearest port, which isn't as guaranteed of safety as the first one.

Shion: A Federation battleship is on the way.

chaos: Splendid news! I see they're already here. –Looking toward the U-TIC fleet that was soon fleeing-

----Inside the Abandoned Colony----

Voyager: It seems we better be on our way. –Sees the Federation ship coming from warp- are you nearly done with the preparations on U.R.T.V 666, Doctor?

Dr. Yuriev: -Finishes something on a steel table of some sort with a Red coat on the side, next to a hand, holding a pistol, and gets up from his crouching position in whatever he was doing to Voyager- whatever I could do in this facility is completed. All that is required is U.R.T.V 666 meeting with UDO and your plan would be ready to go.

White Cloaked Testament: -Comes from the shadows- we better be on our way the U.R.T.V. I'd reckon Shion and the others would be here soon, once they get the news. It is best we do not leave abruptly and get them suspicious.

Voyager: Understood. –nods and goes up to Junior that was on the steel table, simply touching him on the head and making him vanish, leaving the red coat behind-

Dr. Yuriev: Don't forget our deal.

Voyager: Of course, until we meet again Doctor Yuriev.

Voyager vanished into the shadows, following behind the White Cloaked Testament, and left the doctor alone. He smiled and then turned to the table, where he worked and soon his hair turned brown/black as well as his eyes turning green like before. As the changed continued, the Doctor slipped the glasses into the suit's pocket, and was gone in a matter of seconds, leaving Gaignun on the floor.

----Federation ship: Letting the Durandal crew board as the Officials talked on the bridge of the Federation ship----

Captain of the ship: We deserve an explanation of this.

Mary: -Sighs- you sure do after helping us from that jam we were in.

Shion and the others were there with chaos as well, listening to the conversation and also there to comment.

Shelly: The Durandal received a message from Doctor Yuriev who was said to have passed away fourteen years ago during the Militan Conflict. We have had a message sent before from the doctor, but was actually able to speak with him. With this, we knew the doctor was still alive… somehow.

Mary: This time we were able to track down where the message was sent and so we went to check it out. That led us to the abandoned colony, Bizarre. Master Gaignun and Little Master went off alone to interrogate Doctor Yuriev, but during their stay, the U-TIC Fleet ambushed us. They weren't there before and so we had no choice but to retreat. We contacted Master Gaignun and Little Master about the crisis, and they remained on the colony.

Shelly: As we tried to escape, our hull got damaged and we lost our shield completely. When they shot their beam at us, the Durandal was nonetheless how it is now.

Federation captain: I see. Well then, we will teleport the crew of the Durandal to the Kukai Foundation at once while leaving to the Elsa, I believe the name of the ship kid, to bring the remnants of the Durandal there. –Had been looking at chaos- -turns to the Godwin sisters- as for Gaignun and his son, we'll-

chaos: Leave it to the Elsa.

Federation Captain: All right. We'll be leaving this area immediately.

The captain headed back to his post, leaving the Godwin sisters and Shion with the main cast.

Mary: Take good care of Master Gaignun and Little Master for us.

Shelly: Please meet up with us at the Foundation ASAP.

Shion: We'll get those two back to the foundation immediately.

With that said, Shion and the others headed toward the Elsa, which was left with the dirty work.

----Elsa----

Matthews: I can't believe this! –Hand over his face-

Allen was on the floor, leaning against the wall, and still dizzy from the ride there while everyone was talking to the captain.

Matthews: We have to "drag" the remaining parts of the Durandal to the Foundation?

chaos: Unfortunately so.

Matthews: Well then, let's get to work. They pay us back!

Shion: We also need to go inside the colony to search for Junior and Gaignun.

Matthew: All right. Tony, you heard Ms. Vector.

Tony: On it!

----To be continued----

Author's Note: Phew! That was long. Anyhow, I hope you liked it. I can already say the characters are more than "quite" OOC. Sorry, I guess I can't stop that as it's been awhile not having my PS2 to recall the characters' personalities and etc. Hope you liked it! R & R!

Next time: The main cast has finally come together again due to the SOS of the Durandal. With the Durandal's crew being teleported to the foundation by the Federation, it leaves the Elsa with taking the two parts of the Durandal back to the Foundation, which the Federation could have done themselves as well as rescuing the Gaignun and Junior. Little do they know, Junior isn't there. What does the Testament have planned for Junior? What is this "Monster" that Nephilim showed Shion? What was the deal the Testaments made with Doctor Yuriev?


End file.
